Kiddnaped
by blahblahblah5341
Summary: She sturggled with the bonds that held her tight burning her wirst, but nothing worked. She could only pray that the moving truck didnt crash. But then she felt it. The swerve that fortold of a horrid crash. And all she could do was close her eye and wait


Aloha my people. well this is my first story out so dont be so rough with me. Umm... all flames will be used to rost marshmellows. K!! (oh !! and can some one tell me what a beta reader is, I've heard it in alot of stories but I cant figure out what it is.)

* * *

It was a game of life or death that he played at. To him, everyday was like moving a pawn to strike an opponent . Sometimes there were calls to make such as the one that he was debating on at this very moment. It meant that some would fall dead or injured and yet others would rise and strengthen to see a new day. The price to play was the highest, one which he could not afford to lose . It was life itself. He cursed his fate to leave him in such a situation , sure he was the leader but that did not mean that he felt the need to hold a multitude of peoples lives at the palm of his hand.

According to destiny ,thought, he had no voice in the matter for the predicament he was in only allowed him a few seconds to decide whether the innocent should live or die. It was his decision but it also rested on his life. If they were to live he might die and worse they would be forced into a life of servitude or they could die and give him a better chance of survival .

But what did he care. Was he not a cold hearted bastered. Yes. Did he care what others thought of him if he killed a hoard of people. No. But most importantly, could he get away with such a crime. The answer was there before he even begun the question. Yes. So with that in thought his mind turned off the autopilot that had been put upon his body and began the relentless fight that continued with the grotesque figure which lingered at the hood of the moving vehicle.

With blinding speed beyond the humans eye he leapt from the drivers side allowing the wheel to move unstably , wobbling from the left lane to the far right. All the went through his mind was to land a blow to the beast that stood before him, yet it baffled him, for such a huge creature he sure was moving with a bit of speed , at least enough to avoid the incoming jabs that seemed to wisp by its face.

Thru out all this commotion he seemed to have forgotten the winding road on which the semi truck was being driven on. Its swift swerves and perilous cliffs were ones that could send you strait to your grave. That is if they found your body in the mass of boulders and wildlife that seem to fill the ravine with endless life.

Ignoring the stinging sensation that pricked at the side of his lovely face. The sweat that was mixing with his wounds to give him a scent that would always be his. A scent he had never had the privilege of tasting. For as it mixed above his brow the coppery iron with the stoning salt, it ended up making its way down past his blazing amber eyes, slithering across the magenta stripes that adorned his pale face and into the small corner of his mouth where it was picked up by the wet tongue that wiped across his smooth lips at irrelevant intervals.

Another blow was dealt to him at the jaw line. Along with the sound of bone being ground against bone. He could feel that his jaw was broken and dislocated.

'That's gonna take a while to heal'

His mind mused wordlessly as he blocked dogged and moved gracefully against the leather seats. With the windshield already busted he had to watch that the fragments of glass didn't enter his delicate eyes. Bringing this thought to the battles scene he grasped at it calculated it and taking mental measurements to see if he could use it against the monstrosity that threatened his very being. Maybe it would work but only if he timed it right. Dogging the last blow he slid his body across the dashboard using his body to move his opponent towards the right direction. As he did so he threw his lower legs against the seat adjuster to lower the backseat and trap it. Only allowing it one direction to face. Him. And just to his luck that very direction was with the wind blowing towards is face. Yet the creature did not fully comprehend what was happening until the glass shards that were kicked up embedded themselves in the cornea of the creatures blood red eyes.

:grrrrraakkkk:" it screamed relentlessly. pawing at its face as if it were to do him any good.

Yet the man never seemed to take notice that the truck was careening toward the cliff edge. Its left side knocking small pebbles and rock off the edge and sending them to their tumbling doom. That was untill the backside tires began to vibrate with the gutturning sensation that they were slipping off the cliff. Against his better judgement he looked away from the crying beast , and over the bright orange hood of the truck. Only to see trees jutting out from under the rocky cliff and dust rising from the uneaven surface.

"Shit" he thought and all else was lost as as the semi truck fell and a bright light engulfed both enemys in air.


End file.
